


We

by quiettoxic



Series: We [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Lot of Sex Okay, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hetalia Kink Meme, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettoxic/pseuds/quiettoxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nordic fivesome, because there can never be enough of those. </p><p>That's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm off to a good start with this account!
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/84699.html?thread=513161947#cmt513161947) on the kink meme, asking for Nordic fivesome. I'm just going to copy my notes from there. (A lot of notes!)
> 
> This story brought to you by an endless loop of my ‘Nordic 5’ playlist, featuring 49 songs from Finland, 29 songs from Denmark (of which 27 by the same artist), ten songs from Sweden and four songs from both Iceland and Norway. Titled after one of the Danish songs; _We_ by Volbeat (which is, incidentally, the band those other 26 Danish songs are also by). Other title options included: _Hit me hard in the face_ in Swedish; _Being 1_ (but that was creepy); _Ievan Polkka_ ; _Gallows_ in Finnish; _Green Island_ in Icelandic or _Desert Island_ in Danish; and _Take A Chance On Me_. Also brought to you by no lectures for three weeks and many late nights.
> 
> I headcanoned that the Nordics do something like this about once every year, or maybe more often if they feel like it (or less often if they don’t), just to. I don’t know. To get rid of their sexual tension without any stipulations, I guess. After the first few times, they decided that a different one of them would be ‘in charge’ of the whole thing every time. That person would then say what they were all gonna do (or whom), in order to avoid any fights about that (because let’s be real, there would be fights about that). 
> 
> Also; everyone is _magically_ okay with Norway and Iceland being brothers and still having sex. Because they’re nations, I guess. There are weirder things. They don’t even really have parents, so what the hell. Does anyone want to hear my headcanon on how nations don’t actually have human DNA and therefore would all appear to be related if they did DNA tests? No? It’s really just me trying to justify shipping NorIce.
> 
> (There was a vague attempt to weed out typos, but I got sick of reading this thing over and over, so please point any remaining mistakes out to me!)

“You’re here,” Norway said.  
   
“I am,” Denmark replied, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. “And so are you. How did you get in?”  
   
“Finland picked the lock.”  
   
“Finland picked the… Okay, sure. So you’re _all_ here.” He tugged off his gloves, his coat, and got rid of his boots, dumping them next to the pile of shoes in his hallway.  
   
“We were cold,” Norway explained.  
   
“And that’s a legit reason to break into my house, of _course_.” He shook his head, having long since given up on trying to understand his fellow Nordics. “Sorry ‘bout the holdup, but some asshole stole the seat off my bike. Let me tell ya, biking without a seat is not a nice experience for your ass.”  
   
A hint of a smirk ghosted over Norway’s lips. “Let’s see if we can make that better, why don’t we.” He added, quietly, “Idiot.”  
   
The two nations entered the living room, where they were greeted by an enthusiastic Finland, who was sprawled over both Iceland’s and Sweden’s legs on the couch and wearing a shirt with the name of one of his vague bands on it, and a dimly amused Sweden and Iceland.  
   
“Hey, ya guys,” Denmark greeted back, while he walked over to sit in his favorite chair, swiping a glass of water from the table as he went. Norway squeezed himself next to Iceland on the couch. “I’d say welcome to my house, but it seems you already made yourselves _comfortable_.”  
   
Finland laughed and flapped his hand in some sort of lazy approximation of a salute. Sweden smiled fondly at him – inasmuch as Sweden ever smiled – from where he had the man’s feet in his lap.  
   
“Seriously, do I need to get new locks?” Denmark asked, gesturing with – not really – his glass of water.  
   
“Like that’s gonna stop us,” Iceland mumbled, and then, “I think that’s Finland’s drink.”  
   
Finland tilted his head to look at Denmark upside-down. “Hey, yeah, that’s mine! Norway, do something about him.”  
   
“Why me?”  
   
“You’re the closest!”  
   
Settling back in his chair, Denmark raised his eyebrows at Norway. “Yeah, Norway, why don’t ya do ‘something about’ me?” He made the quotation marks as obvious as he possibly could with his voice alone.  
   
“You are insufferable,” Norway replied.  
   
“Hey! This is my house! I could kick you out, ya know.”  
   
“Like _that’s_ gonna stop us,” Iceland repeated. He was absentmindedly combing his fingers through Finland’s hair, and the Finn had his eyes half closed, clearly liking it.  
   
Denmark sniggered, putting Finland’s water away. “True. I guess you guys just love me that much.”  
   
Sweden actually snorted, and then Finland began laughing as well, curling his socked feet into the man’s shirtsleeve.  
   
Quasi-offended, Denmark crossed his arms. “Now, I _know_ ya love me. And I know you wanna show me.” He uncrossed his arms to spread them in an inviting gesture. “And you’re welcome to.”  
   
Norway rolled his eyes. “You do this every time, Den, and it never works.”  
   
“I do _what_ every time?” He jiggled his arms from side to side, and Finland began giggling louder.  
   
“Try to make it seem like this is a spontaneous thing. Like you – what are you even doing?” The Norwegian nation squinted at him. “Like we fall for what you seem to think is charm, and we _magically_ decide to have sex all together.”  
   
“Hey, let’s be real, that’s kinda what happened the first time.” It wasn't, really, it had been planned, but he liked to pretend it was.  
   
Norway shook his head, not even bothering to respond. Iceland smiled slightly at them as he moved his fingers over Finland’s head. The Finn let out a last shaky breath, looked at Iceland, and suddenly reached up to the man’s neck, dragging him down to kiss him. The other three seemed to hold their breath for a moment, watching the two of them slowly move their lips against each other, Iceland doubled over and burying his fingers in Finland’s hair.  
   
“Hm,” Sweden said, eventually. The intonation was somewhere between ‘I-like-this’ and ‘this-confuses-me’. The Nordics had a catalogue for Swedish ‘hm’s. It was very extensive.  
   
Finland pulled away from Iceland, grinning. He tilted his head back to look at Norway and Denmark. “And _I_ do something like this every time, and it _always_ works.”  
   
Iceland leaned down to kiss him again.  
   
“He’s not wrong.” Denmark was watching the two younger nations almost studiously, as if trying to figure out what they were thinking about.  
   
“Very efficient, unlike you,” Norway deadpanned.  
   
“Hm,” Sweden repeated, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
   
Finland moved his arms further around Iceland’s shoulders, using them to hoist himself up into a slightly more upright position. Iceland’s hands left the man’s head to settle on his waist.  
   
“Iceland,” said Norway, without any real inflection, and Iceland pulled away to look at him questioningly, only to be pulled into another kiss, his head yanked sideways to meet Norway’s lips, already parted and inviting, tongue sliding between his teeth and stealing his remaining breath away. He let go of Finland with one hand to frame his brother’s jaw while the Norwegian fisted his hands into light hair.  
   
“Fuck,” Denmark breathed, “I could watch that for hours.”  
   
Smiling, Finland scooted off Iceland’s legs until he was on Sweden’s lap. Iceland immediately flung one leg over Norway’s so that he was straddling the man; Sweden smiled at Finland and leaned forward to kiss him softly, running his large hands up from his legs to his shoulder blades.  
   
Denmark watched them for a while, Norway and Iceland’s deep, almost frantic making out and Sweden and Finland’s soft kissing, feeling the first stirrings of arousal in his body. But, he decided, enough was enough, and this was still _his_ house. So he stood up, called out, “Okay, _stop_ ,” and smirked widely when the other four did just that, Iceland detaching himself from Norway with a loud _smack_. The latter raised an eyebrow at the Dane.  
   
“I just thought, maybe it’s time to leave the couch for what it is, yeah?” He gestured vaguely at the back of the room, where his pillows tended to congregate – Denmark liked pillows. He wasn’t entirely sure how that had started. It was also the place where the five Nordics tended to congregate, not only on occasions like these.  
   
Finland slid off of Sweden smoothly, grinning at Denmark.  
   
“Do you feel left out?” When the Danish nation started to protest, he reached up to run a hand through the man’s wind-mussed hair, gripping it hard at the back and forcing Denmark to tilt his head backwards. He stared at the ceiling as Finland’s fingers pushed the collar of his black shirt out of the way so that his mouth could suck a mark into his neck. Denmark curled his toes into the carpet, because Finland’s impeccable aim extended beyond sniper work, and he had immediately found the most sensitive spot. Denmark breathed heavily through his nose, clenched his fingers at his side. A shuffling noise came from the couch, and then there was a warm body pressed against his back, a pointy chin on his shoulder.  
   
Cool, thin fingers snaking underneath his shirt, and Norway’s breathy voice in his ear, “We wouldn’t want that, would we?”  
   
Finland grinned against Denmark’s clavicle. Denmark groaned very softly, and he heard Sweden chuckle.  
   
“He did have a point,” Norway continued.  
   
“Hmh,” Finland replied, still against Denmark’s collarbone.  
   
Norway’s fingers teased at the edge of Denmark’s jeans, not quite sliding underneath the waistband. And then, they were gone, as well as the warmth of Norway’s body. Finland disappeared a split second later, and Denmark had to process this for a moment before he could tilt his head back to see what was going on.  
   
Iceland shrugged quasi-apologetically at him from the cushion mountain, while Finland laughed, Sweden might have been smiling, and Norway stared at Denmark with an unimpressed expression – and really, it was a testament to how long they had been friends that they acted _exactly the same_ in this situation as in any other in their life.  
   
“Fuck ya guys,” Denmark said, even as he walked over to join them. He flopped down on top of Norway’s jeans-clad legs, just to spite him.  
   
“Don’t know ‘bout that,” Sweden replied thoughtfully. “Whose turn’s it?”  
   
Finland pointed at Norway, who nodded.  
   
Sweden turned to him. “So?”  
   
The Norwegian nation tilted his head. “I’d think we’ve had enough ordering around from Finland last time, so do whatever ya want.” He was silent for a moment, glancing amusedly at a heavily blushing Finland – who _really_ had a thing for ordering people around, apparently – and then continued, “One stipulation. I want you to fuck me.”  
   
Sweden, who somehow still wasn’t used to very straightforward way the rest of them talked – well, except for Iceland, on occasion – looked away, pushing his glasses up. He might have been going red in the face.  
   
“You who?” Iceland asked.  
   
“You all,” Norway clarified. His voice was perfectly neutral, and his face betrayed nothing.  
   
Denmark perked up, and so did his libido. “So, like, gangbang on Nor? Awesome!”  
   
“Denmark, for fuck’s sake, now Sweden’s embarrassed,” Finland said, but he was laughing.  
   
“’M not emb’rrassed,” Sweden mumbled.  
   
Iceland put his hands on the man’s knees and slid between them to kiss Sweden. When they broke apart, lingering close, he glanced at Norway and nodded minutely.  
   
Norway nodded back, the smallest of smiles gracing his delicate features. “So, everyone okay with that?”  
   
“Did ya need to _ask_?” Denmark said, by way of an answer.  
   
“Of course,” Finland said.  
   
“Hm,” said Sweden, in the intonation ‘I-agree-with-this’, before leaning forward to kiss Iceland again.  
   
Iceland flashed Norway a quick thumbs-up as extra confirmation while he let himself be pulled closer to Sweden.  
   
Norway himself looked down at the Dane on his legs, then glanced at Finland, the small smile slowly growing to what, on Norway, amounted to a full-blown smirk. Leaning over Denmark slowly, he replaced his fingers at the nation’s hip, trailing cool patterns into the skin there. Denmark pushed up on his elbows in an attempt to reach Norway’s face and kiss it, but another hand landed on his right shoulder and pushed him back down. He grumbled, until Finland appeared in his field of vision and Norway turned his face up to meet the man’s lips with his, right over Denmark’s chest. Finland tilted his head on a heavy exhale, allowing Denmark to see flashes of his and Norway’s tongues between their mouths, tangling and wet and enticing.  
   
“Shit,” he breathed, and apparently he had a hitherto undiscovered kink for watching people kiss – or make out, as it were – because his cock was starting to stir in his pants. Norway’s unoccupied hand pushed his other shoulder down.  
   
By the time Finland and Norway separated with a wet noise, mouths red and slick, Denmark was pretty sure he was at least half-hard. He wet his lips, glancing between the two. They seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation, probably deciding Denmark’s fate.  
   
Eventually, one corner of Norway’s mouth ticked up.

He looked down at Denmark again and ordered, “Get off.” The Dane hastily scrambled to a sitting position to allow him free reign of his legs. The hands on his shoulders pushed him down again, and he went willingly. Sweden and Iceland were still making out, judging by the noises coming from their direction, at Denmark’s back.  
   
Norway slid both of his hands underneath Denmark’s shirt from the bottom up while Finland began opening the buttons at the top, quickly revealing more and more skin, that he eagerly latched onto with his mouth. Denmark bit his lip and reached up to put one of his hands in the Finn’s hair in silent encouragement. Norway’s hands went down again, thumbs pressing over the jut of Denmark’s hips, fingertips just barely brushing underneath his jeans. Finland reached the last button, and Denmark sat up to get his shirt off completely. Then he replaced his hand in Finland’s hair and pulled him down, because he wasn’t gonna leave today – or _not_ leave, since it was his house – without kissing at least one person, and preferably three more.  
   
A shift in the pillows and a muffled thump next to Denmark’s head signaled that something was happening with Sweden and Iceland. Both Denmark and Finland turned their heads to see what, and found Sweden lying on his back, sans shirt, his head at the same height as Denmark’s, only upside down.  
   
“Heya,” Denmark said.  
   
“Hey,” Sweden replied, and then he breathed in sharply, eyes closing.  
   
Denmark grinned at him, then did the exact same thing when Norway licked a stripe down from his navel to his jeans, popping the button as he went.  
   
“Fuck.”  
   
Finland chuckled quietly. He pressed an upside-down kiss to Sweden’s mouth, a normal one to Denmark’s, then nipped at the Dane’s neck again, before moving down, running small hands down his arms, to help Norway out by unzipping Denmark’s pants. The two of them got rid of the red jeans quickly and efficiently, Norway tossing them away – and _following_ _them_. Denmark, unhappy with this turn of events, tilted his head upside-down when the nation disappeared from his field of vision, in the direction of Iceland and Sweden. Norway caught his gaze and smirked, then leaned over to help Iceland out of his ridiculous hipster sweater.  
   
Finland lightly slapped Denmark’s thigh, and his attention was diverted. The Finn had climbed between his legs, hands on both knees. And he was _still wearing all his clothes_ , which, Denmark decided, was very much unacceptable, so he pushed himself up and slid his hands underneath the vague band shirt. Finland lifted his arms to get it off, and Denmark threw it away.  
   
They kissed again, Finland’s elbows on Denmark’s shoulders and his hands in the man’s hair, tilting his head back. Finland looked up when Sweden groaned deeply, and Denmark seized the opportunity to nip at his pale neck and lick along the tattoo following the contour of his clavicle. The fingers in his hair tightened their grip. Finland’s whole body came impossibly closer.  
   
Denmark lowered himself back to the pillows, Finland following until he was lying on top of him. He pushed himself up using Denmark’s shoulders, and his jeans chafed painfully on the man’s stomach.  
   
“Fin,” Denmark started, tugging at the offending pants, “get these off.”  
   
Finland diverted his attention from whatever was happening to Sweden – whose deep groans were vibrating pleasantly in Denmark’s ears – to crawl down Denmark’s body, until he was once again seated between the man’s legs, and tugging his pants and his socks off. They went after his shirt.  
   
Hands ran firmly up Denmark’s legs, slid underneath his boxers. They framed his crotch, and Finland chuckled when the Dane squirmed, trying to get them to touch his dick.  
   
Sweden exhaled something that might have been the beginning of a curse, breath hot on the side of Denmark’s head. Curious, the Danish nation tried to turn his head enough to see what the hell was happening back there, but the process was interrupted when Finland drew his underwear down in one swift motion, and cool air hit his erection. Denmark cursed.  
   
“If you wanna watch so badly,” Finland said, hands still nearly-touching Denmark’s cock, “I suggest you turn around.” He circled a finger in the air to illustrate the words, smirking.  
   
And, hey, Denmark wasn’t a shy person, so he turned to rest on his hands and knees, ass on display for his Finnish friend. Now he could finally see what Iceland and Norway were doing to Sweden.  
   
His elbows almost gave out.  
   
No fucking _wonder_ Finland got distracted. Iceland and Norway, both missing their shirts, were seated on both sides of a completely naked Sweden, running their pale hands up and down the man’s broad chest and over his upper legs, dipping down to his inner thighs and pinching his nipples. Norway scratched lightly at the Swede’s stomach, then soothed the spot with his tongue, only for it to meet Iceland’s. Their tongues tangled and their lips met in another of those deep kisses, their hands never stopping. Sweden squirmed, his toes curling. His cock was hard, springing up proudly from blond curls, but the other two were very purposely ignoring it.  
   
“Holy fuck,” Denmark said.  
   
“Hmh,” Finland hummed, draping himself over the nation’s back. He had apparently gotten rid of his underwear while Denmark was busy staring, for his cock was pressed obviously against the man’s ass. “Sight for sore eyes.”  
   
A corner of Norway’s mouth ticked up as he broke away from Iceland. He looked at Denmark and Finland.  
   
“Why don’t you take him?” he suggested to the latter, voice even lower than normal.  
   
The Finn curled his hands around Denmark’s hips. “My thoughts exactly.”  
   
“Holy _fuck_ ,” Denmark repeated. He rocked back against Finland, trying to communicate just how much he approved of this idea. Norway smiled and went back to teasing Sweden.  
   
Denmark sank down to his elbows and dropped his head on his forearms. Finland hummed contentedly, slowly dragging his cock against the Dane’s ass, slipping between his buttocks. After a while of this wonderful torture, he pulled back, and Denmark shivered at the loss of warmth. He tried to look between his legs what Finland was doing, but saw nothing. A sharp sound from Sweden attracted his attention, and he heaved himself up on his hands again to look at the tall man.  
   
Sweden, who apparently saw the movement, turned his head to look at Denmark. His glasses had slid up his nose.  
   
Denmark grinned at him, then shuffled a bit sideways so he could press an upside-down kiss to the man’s slack mouth. Sweden surprised him by bringing an arm up around Denmark’s head and sliding his tongue into his mouth, which, while weird from this angle, wasn’t unpleasant. A strangled noise that sounded like Iceland sounded from above Denmark’s head, and he smirked against Sweden’s lips. Their tongues glided around each other, the different textures on up- and underside more noticeable than in any normal kiss. There was also considerably more saliva, but Denmark didn’t mind.  
   
Finland returned, slipping a slick hand around Denmark’s cock from behind. The Dane saw himself forced to break away from Sweden when the hand cupped his balls and gently rolled them. He rested his head on the man’s shoulder instead. Sweden’s hand clung to his hair. Denmark dragged the fingertips of his right hand over Sweden’s jaw.  
   
While one of his hands was still alternating between sliding loosely – _too_ loosely – around Denmark’s cock and fondling his balls, Finland circled a slick finger around the man’s hole. Denmark groaned against Sweden’s shoulder, and the hand in his hair tightened. He tried to push back against the teasing finger, but Finland chuckled, sounding very far away, and pulled away.  
   
“C’mon,” Denmark growled. Sweden’s hand was preventing him from turning to look at Finland, so he bit the Swede’s neck instead. The man twitched satisfyingly, letting out a low groan that reverberated through Denmark’s skull.  
   
Denmark twitched as well, curling his fingers around Sweden’s jaw, when a hot mouth closed around his balls, followed by a tongue running up over his perineum. Heat spread through his body, and he moaned, trying once again to push back into the touch. This time, Finland let him. He pressed his tongue against the sensitive place, making Denmark curse, before pulling away to slide a finger over it, ending at Denmark’s hole and pushing inside. Slowly, the slick finger entered him. Denmark pressed his forehead tightly against Sweden’s shoulder, moaning deeply.  
   
Iceland echoed the sound.  
   
Finland pulled his finger out just as slowly as it went in. His other hand was now holding Denmark’s butt cheek away. The finger began sliding in again, tortuously slow. Denmark rocked back against it to show that he could take it, and it sped up slightly.  
   
“Fin, fuck’s sake,” he said, muffled by the pillows. “I won’t break, ya know.”  
   
Sweden huffed a laugh.  
   
“Shut up,” Denmark mumbled. Sweden used the hand in his hair to tilt his head and plant another sloppy kiss on his lips.  
   
“Okay, enough of that,” Norway said. “Sweden, we need ya up here.”  
   
Both men looked up at Norway. He had lost his pants and underwear somewhere along the line, as had Iceland, and both of them looked ruffled and overall hot. Sweden removed his hand from Denmark’s hair and sat up.  
   
Finland pushed his finger into Denmark again. He steadily increased the pace of his thrusts until it didn’t feel intrusive for Denmark anymore, just pleasant and not nearly enough, and then, as if he knew what the Dane was feeling, he slowed down to add a second finger.  
   
“Yeah,” Denmark breathed. He looked up at the other three again when a long moan escaped Iceland – who was never really all that vocal – to find the younger nation rocking himself back on _three_ of Sweden’s long fingers, leaning against his brother’s chest. Norway caught Denmark’s gaze for a moment, almost challenging, before looking over his head to Finland, who pushed his two fingers inside Denmark swiftly. He wasted no time in speeding up. Denmark rested his forehead on his forearms and rocked back against the intrusion.  
   
Finland cursed quietly, his free hand clenching down on Denmark’s ass.  
   
“ _Finland_ ,” the nation whined.  
   
“Yes, yes,” the Finn said breathily. He pulled both his fingers out completely and pushed three back in, stretching Denmark’s hole deliciously. The fingers rotated as they pushed inside.  
   
Before long, Denmark was whining impatiently at Finland to just fuck him already, _c’mon, Fin, just put your fucking cock in me right now_. Finland didn’t react, only speeding up his thrusts, but then there were two slender hands pulling Denmark’s head up by his jaw, and Norway’s voice telling him he could put his mouth to better uses than whining, as ever.  
   
Denmark looked up at Norway, whose face was still deceptively impassive. His eyes had a twinkle in them, though, one that Denmark had come to associate with dirty, dirty things over time. The Norwegian’s hand went from his jaw to the back of his head to grip his hair and guide him in the direction of his cock. Denmark followed blindly, still looking up through his lashes, until his lips found the slick head of Norway’s erection.  
   
Norway hummed as Denmark took him into his mouth. His thumb rubbed over the Dane’s jaw, his cheek and across the corner of his lips. Denmark moaned, his eyelids dropping. Norway’s cock was heavy and warm against his tongue and the inside of his cheek, and the heady taste of precum was quickly spreading through his mouth. He didn’t mind.  
   
After a few moments, Finland twisted his fingers sharply, then pulled them out, and Denmark had to pull off Norway for a second to breathe properly when he felt the Finn’s slick cock – _finally_ – nudge against his hole.  
   
“Ready?” Finland asked, very far away.  
   
A “ _Yes_!” exploded out of Denmark. He’d _been_ ready. Before Finland could enter him, however, his head was yanked up by Norway’s hand in his hair, and then there was hot whisper in his ear to _look_. So he opened his eyes and found Iceland poised over Sweden’s hips, ready to sink down on his thick cock.  
   
“You are going to do this,” Norway said, slowly, “at the same time, and you are going to _look_ very carefully.”  
   
Iceland swallowed visibly, his legs trembling. Sweden was running his hands up and down the man’s thighs.  
   
“Understood?” Norway asked. He was still holding Denmark’s head up, but the Dane managed to nod.  
  
Finland cursed in Finnish. Iceland nodded shakily. Sweden made vague noise of assent.  
   
“On the count of three.” He paused for a moment, and Iceland whimpered. “One, two… _Three_.”  
   
Denmark struggled to keep his eyes open when Finland pushed inside, slowly but surely filling him, but he managed to keep his gaze on the point where Iceland and Sweden joined, Iceland’s pale, bony legs trembling beautifully as he sank down. Norway’s grip on his hair faltered for a second.  
   
Finland cursed again when he bottomed out, his hips stuttering against Denmark’s ass. The Dane wholeheartedly agreed. He clenched his inner muscles around his friend’s dick, and Finland draped himself over his back again in response, breathing hotly on his neck. A few seconds later, Iceland also came to a halt, his eyelids fluttering. Sweden groaned.  
   
“Hm,” Norway said. “Very good.” His thumb was sliding over Denmark’s lips again, almost absentmindedly, spreading saliva and precum. “I didn’t say ya couldn’t move, did I?”  
   
“Fucking hell,” Iceland said – and Denmark couldn’t deny that his cock gave an interested twitch at that – and he heaved himself up from Sweden’s hips.  
   
Finland didn’t say anything, just began moving his hips in tight little circles against Denmark’s ass. The barely-there thrusts were enough to make the Danish nation whimper and rock back against him. Norway finally let go of his hair, and Denmark thankfully rested his forehead on his arms again. He had much better leverage this way, even if Finland couldn’t move far, plastered against Denmark’s back as he was. The Finn’s small hands were all over his chest all of a sudden, scratching at his stomach and at his nipples and leaving hot pleasure in their wake, and his mouth had found the man’s shoulder, biting and licking at it between curses.  
   
The thrusts became deeper, quicker. That was always the way it was with Finland; he sped up and sped up until you were certain he was going to break something – maybe you – , and then he would stop completely, and fall apart. Denmark didn’t know if that said anything about Finla—  
   
“Shit, _fuck_ , _Fin_ , right there,” he panted, trying to angle his hips to get Finland to thrust against that particular spot again, that spot that made white heat explode in his veins because it was so _close_ to what this was building up to.  
   
“Do I – look like a fucking machine?” Finland asked, breathing labored, even as he squirmed around against Denmark to try and comply.  
   
He succeeded eventually, landing three harsh thrusts against Denmark’s prostate before something shifted again. The Dane cursed loudly, toes curling. Finland, removing himself from Denmark’s sticky back, sat up to grab his hips and piston into him even more harshly. Denmark wished he could see him right now, because something about sweet, cheery Finland turning into such a beast when he had sex was almost as arousing as the cool and collectedness of Norway shattering, or Sweden finding his words and telling them all what to do.  
   
More heat exploded in his groin when Finland hit his prostate again. His cock throbbed, almost painful in its intensity. He curled his hands into the pillows.  
   
Finland’s fingers were digging into his hips by the time the man’s cursing was starting to transform into incoherent noises, and then, just as Denmark had expected, Finland came to a sudden stop deep within him, pushed flush against his back, and came undone with a deep gasp.  
   
As he fell over Denmark’s back bonelessly, his hand reached down to grasp the nation’s cock. Denmark twitched at the dual pleasure of being filled and having his cock touched – _finally_. He screwed his eyes even tighter shut.  
   
It didn’t take long before he was coming as well, spilling himself over Finland’s hand with a choked-up curse. The Finn breathed out heavily against his spine and pulled his now soft cock out of him slowly. Denmark shivered.  
   
The both of them collapsed on top of each other, spent.  
   
A deep groan escaped Sweden, and Denmark looked up just in time to see the tall nation throw his head back, his glasses sliding up the bridge of his nose. His mouth went slack and his eyes opened wide, and Iceland moaned keenly on top of the Swede. Norway was on his knees next to his brother, murmuring into his ear, with his hand around the man’s cock. Iceland whimpered, rocking back and forth into it. Both his and Norway’s light hair looked nearly white in the faint winter light falling inside. It painted an almost angelic picture, and Denmark’s spent cock twitched at the sight.  
   
Finland rolled off him right at the moment that Iceland turned his red head into Norway’s neck and came.  
   
“Aw, fuck,” he said. “I missed it.”  
   
Denmark chuckled, and Norway smirked at them. Iceland got even redder, if possible.  
   
After a short while, Iceland groaned and pulled himself off of Sweden’s cock, half-rolling off the man, half-landing on Norway.  
   
Norway, who was still _hard_. Denmark heaved himself up to his hands and knees to crawl over to him. Norway smiled softly at him, in that way that only Norway could smile, at once cool and inviting and mischievous. When Denmark reached him, he put his hands on the man’s upper legs and leaned up to kiss him. Their mouths meshed together messily, Denmark probably still tasting like Norway. But when he tried to get his fingers around the Norwegian’s dick, they were stopped, and Denmark pulled away to gaze at his friend questioningly.  
   
“I need ya to get Sweden hard again,” Norway told him, looking straight into his eyes, hand around his jaw. His breath was hot on Denmark’s face. There was a confused-but-interested ‘hm’ from Sweden, and he continued, “I still want all of you to fuck me, and ya can’t do that like this.”  
   
“Yes, _sir_ ,” Denmark said, pressing a last kiss to his lips. Finland laughed.  
   
The Dane attempted to do a backwards rollover to reach Sweden, but he ended up falling on Iceland instead.  
   
“What the actual fuck, Denmark.”  
   
“I was gonna be awesome, but nevermind.” He rolled off of Iceland and crawled over to a vaguely amused Sweden, who was now propped up on his elbows.  
   
One of the perks of being a nation was having accelerated healing, and one of the perks of having accelerated healing was that it took virtually no time after having an orgasm before you could get it up again, no matter how old you got. There was a rumor that Prussia had once attempted to break the world record for most male orgasms in an hour, but no one actually knew if that was true. Denmark tried not to think about it too much, especially not now, with Sweden spread out before him, flushed beautifully.  
   
Norway ordered Finland and Iceland to come over to him.  
   
Splaying a hand on Sweden’s toned chest, Denmark leaned over the man to kiss his lips briefly, then moved on to mouth at his jaw and his neck, where he knew he was particularly sensitive. He was rewarded with a small gasp when he bit down on the tendon in Sweden’s neck, and he smiled against the skin before soothing it with his tongue. It tasted salty.  
   
Denmark swung a leg over Sweden’s hips to straddle him, paying no mind to the mess that Iceland had made. Or the mess that Finland had made inside him, for that matter. He rather liked this sort of mess. Sweden wound a hand into Denmark’s hair again.  
   
“Ya guys have a thing for my hair, don’t ya?”  
   
“ _You_ ’ve a thing f’your hair, Denmark.” As if to emphasize this, Sweden gave it a tug, bringing Denmark’s face over his, and the Dane groaned. “’S very obvious.”  
   
Denmark raised an eyebrow, and Sweden pulled his head down to meet his lips once more. His tongue slid hot into Denmark’s mouth, curling around his teeth. Careful to avoid Sweden’s glasses, Denmark brought his hands up around his friend’s face to further deepen the kiss, his own tongue meeting Sweden’s and twining around it. Sweden’s other hand landed heavy on his back.  
   
They made out for a while. Denmark could feel his own cock starting to stir again, slow waves of arousal pushing through his body, and was reminded of Norway’s task for him. He pulled away from Sweden somewhat regretfully, though their tongues remained touching for a short moment, in the hot space between their mouths. They were both breathing heavily.  
   
“Hmm,” Denmark hummed, moving down to nip at Sweden’s neck again, the junction of jaw and throat, “I can’t wait to see ya fuck Norway, Sve. You’re so-” a bite on his collarbone, “fucking-” pinching a nipple, “hot like this.” He glanced up at the man. “Not to say that you’re not normally hot.”  
   
Strangely enough, that was what made Sweden’s face redden even more. He threw his head back, away from Denmark’s gaze, and groaned deeply. It rumbled around his chest. Denmark kissed his breastbone and then decided to hurry up a bit; the poor guy had been teased enough by the Wonder Twins earlier.  
   
Wonder Twins, ha. He’d have to remember that one. It’d be sure to piss Iceland off.  
   
He kissed down Sweden’s firm stomach, around his navel, following his lips with his fingers. The hand in his hair stayed in place the whole time, and maybe Sweden had a point; he _did_ have a thing for people touching his hair. The grip tightened when he carefully slid a hand around Sweden’s somewhat-hard cock. When he looked up, he saw that the Swede had pushed himself back up on his right elbow and was looking at him, so he winked. Surprisingly, Sweden smiled at him in response.  
   
He kept his eyes firmly on Sweden’s face  as he licked a long stripe up his cock. He swore he could feel it twitch in his hand, and Sweden made a low, very satisfying noise, blinking incessantly.  
   
“Good,” Denmark murmured, lips against Sweden’s dick. It was hardening noticeably. “You like this, don’t you, Sve? Me, between your legs. Sucking your cock.” He slid his lips around the head to emphasize his point, although he wasn’t entirely sure if Sweden could even hear him.  
   
“He does,” said Finland’s voice, somewhere above Denmark. Thin fingers touched his neck briefly, and the Danish nation looked away from Sweden’s clear blue eyes to meet violet-blue. Finland was shuffling along Sweden’s torso, up to his head, where he leaned down to continue, “He still likes to have people bow before him, hm?”  
   
Sweden’s hand left Denmark’s – by now probably really messy, and sweaty – hair to pull the Finn into a kiss. Finland indulged him for a while, but then pulled away to carefully pull the man’s glasses off and put them out of reach of any limbs.  
   
“Hey,” Sweden said.  
   
Finland smiled at him, deceptively sweet. “But I really fucking like having people bow before me as well.” Denmark, who had kind of forgotten what he was doing, felt the Swede’s cock twitch in his hand, and slid his lips around the slick head again. Finland glanced at him when Sweden moaned, but then bent closer to Sweden to whisper something in his ear, something that had the man nodding eagerly, looking down at Finland’s cock, which was almost fully hard already. Denmark wondered what was going to happen.  
   
He didn’t have to wonder long, because Sweden began shuffling around to lie more on his side, face in Finland’s direction. When he was comfortable, he reached out to grasp the man’s cock, now hovering in front of his mouth, and closed his lips around it. Finland sighed deeply and slid his right hand around Sweden’s face, thrusting into his mouth shallowly. Denmark had to take a second to breathe, but then he licked up Sweden’s cock again. He was fully hard now, but surely Norway wouldn’t mind if he reassured it stayed that way? He slid his mouth around it, sucking lightly and teasing the head with his teeth, and Sweden moaned, muffled around Finland’s dick. Finland cursed.  
   
More hands on Denmark’s back, and this time Iceland’s voice followed, hovering close to his left ear, “I like you much better when you’re quiet.”  
   
And then Norway’s sultry tones on his other side, “He’s also much prettier like this.”  
   
“Hmh,” Iceland said, and Denmark pulled off Sweden to protest that, but he only succeeded in being captured by Iceland’s lips, moving slow and – chaste, was not entirely the right word, considering the circumstances – against his own.  
   
“You’re almost _prettier_ like that,” Norway said, and when Denmark looked down at him, he was licking up Sweden’s erection as well. The Swede spluttered and pulled away from Finland.  
   
“Hot fucking damn,” said Finland. “That’s really hot.”  
   
Sweden spluttered even more. Finland looked down at him, contemplatively, and then his face lit up like someone had just started a mosh pit – Finland had a strange obsession with mosh pits. It worried Denmark sometimes He gently pushed Sweden down on his back again, but pulled his head up by the back of his neck and shoved a pillow underneath it.  
   
“Okay?” he asked, and Sweden nodded, albeit with a slightly befuddled look on his face – though that might be because everything was blurry. The other three were now all watching as Finland swung a leg over Sweden chest and scooted forward until his erection was hovering in front of the man’s lips again. Norway breathed out heavily, cursing under his breath.  
   
They couldn’t really see what was going on anymore, but they heard Finland ask, “This okay?”, and Sweden answering, “Hm,” intoned ‘did-you-need-to-ask?’, and then Finland looked over his shoulder at Norway with a mischievous smile. “This okay?”  
   
“What if I say no?” Norway asked. Sweden made an unhappy sound, and the Norwegian smiled slightly. “Of course it’s okay, Finland. Do what ya want.”  
   
Luckily for the three others, Finland had to raise his ass a little to push his cock between Sweden’s lips, so they could see it from between his legs. Sweden’s hands clenched down on Finland’s hips and his eyes were shut tightly. Finland had his fingers around the man’s head, holding him steady while his cock slowly disappeared into his mouth.  
   
“Fuck,” Denmark breathed.  
   
“We’re gonna have to explore that kink,” Norway said, almost drily.  
   
“I _volunteer_ ,” Denmark said, watching Finland slide his spit-slick cock from between Sweden’s lips again as the tall nation moaned.  
   
Iceland and Norway both huffed. Sweden jerked his leg to the side, almost kneeing Norway in the stomach.  
   
“Right,” the Norwegian nation said. “Get out of the way, Den.”  
   
Denmark sat back on his haunches and watched Norway swing a leg over Sweden’s hips. Iceland had to scramble out of the way to avoid being hit in the face. Norway rubbed along Sweden’s cock with his own for a while, his breathing becoming slightly heavier.  
   
“Den,” he said, without looking at Denmark. “Help me out here, will ya.”  
   
He didn’t need to be told twice, leaning forward to grab Sweden’s cock, guiding the tip around Norway’s hole. He wondered briefly if there didn’t need to be more lube, but Norway seemed very well-prepared – he couldn’t believe he missed that – and Sweden was slick with – well, several fluids.  
   
“Finland,” Iceland said, “you might want to give Svi some air.”  
   
“Mmf,” Sweden said, and Finland swore. Iceland looked at Denmark and nodded minutely.  
   
“Okay,” the Dane said. “Nor, Sve, ya ready?”  
   
“’M ready,” Sweden replied, sounding muffled and out of breath, and Norway just pushed his ass down.  
   
“Great.” He pushed Sweden’s dick against Norway, watching with rapt attention as it pushed past the ring of muscles, into his ass. Norway sighed as he sank down, and Sweden’s breathing became even heavier. Finland was murmuring things to him in Finnish, things that Denmark didn’t really understand, but they sounded – loving. Sweden was really the only one of them whose Finnish was good enough to understand Finland when he wasn’t talking clearly.  
   
Eventually, Norway stopped. Sweden was buried almost to the hilt inside him, and Denmark had the distant urge to lick at the point where they joined, but he resisted it. And then thought, why would he resist it? So he leaned down to run his tongue along the place where Sweden’s cock disappeared into Norway. Norway bit off a curse, twitching, and Sweden’s leg jerked again. Denmark smiled, satisfied.  
   
“What just happened?” Iceland asked.  
   
“Nothin’. Why don’t ya move, Nor?”  
  
Norway glared at Denmark over his shoulder, but started to move nonetheless, his hands on Sweden’s waist.  
   
Denmark retreated from between his tall neighbor’s legs and sat next to Iceland to watch for a while. Finland waited a few moments before he nudged his cock against Sweden’s closed lips again, slipping against the corner of his mouth before sliding in as it opened eagerly. Denmark squeezed Iceland’s bony knee and slid his hand up the man’s leg afterwards.  
   
“We should make a porno,” he said, to no one in particular.  
   
“We should definitely _not_ do that,” Iceland replied. “I’d rather go through with that weirdo LEGO idea you had that one time.”  
   
“Please – don’t – talk – about – that,” Norway panted, bouncing up and down on Sweden’s cock.  
   
Sweden let out a coughing, spluttering sound, and Finland quickly pulled away from him. “You okay?”  
   
“Fine,” Sweden assured him, but Finland scooted backwards and got off his chest nonetheless. He grabbed the man’s glasses and gingerly placed them back on his nose. Sweden nodded thankfully and leaned up on his elbows to look at Norway. Finland sat on Iceland’s other side.  
   
“Do something useful!” Norway gasped, and there was a scramble when Denmark and Finland both attempted to kiss Iceland at the same time.  
   
“He already got a turn,” Denmark complained when Iceland turned his head towards the Finn. Iceland pulled away from him, very pointedly rolled his eyes at Denmark, and then leaned his way.  
   
“ _He already got a turn_ ,” Finland mumbled, amused.  
   
And then there were two pairs of hands pushing Denmark down again, to lie on his back next to Sweden.  
   
“You’re next,” Iceland said, and then leaned down to suck his cock.  
   
“What the fuck,” Denmark said to the ceiling. His fingers were curling into the pillows of their own volition, and he was trying to buck up into the wonderful heat of Iceland’s mouth, but the hands were now pinning his hips down, and Sweden was groaning and panting next to him and Finland was nipping at his chest, and then leaning over him to kiss the Swede.  
   
It was a messy, messy kiss, and it looked glorious.  
   
Sweden turned his head out of it to gasp heavily, grip Norway’s hips, and hold the nation still while he came undone with a shudder through his whole body. Iceland pulled away from Denmark’s erection to watch.  
   
Norway folded his hands over Sweden’s and pushed himself down on his cock with a determined face. His chest was heaving, and his own dick was curving up, almost touching his belly. Denmark thought he might be very close to breaking out from his composed façade. No one but Norway would manage to look collected when riding a cock. It was admirable, and also really hot, at least if you asked Denmark.  
   
“Wow,” Finland said.  
   
And also if you asked Finland, apparently.  
   
Sweden whimpered a little – in a Sweden-like way. Norway slowly lifted his ass from the man’s cock, leaning forward to press a kiss to Sweden’s lips. Then he turned his attention to Denmark.  
   
Denmark winked at him, but then he was distracted when Finland kissed him deeply. And when Finland pulled away from him to breathe, Denmark’s head was yanked sideways by Sweden, who tasted like Finland, which was all manner of hot. And then _Denmark_ had to pull away to gasp deeply when a warm weight settled over his hips.  
   
“Better be ready, Den,” Norway said, vaguely amused.  
   
“ _Gu’fanden_ , I’m ready.”  
   
“Hm. Ice?”  
   
Iceland pushed Denmark’s dick into Norway without a word, and the both of them cursed under their breath. Denmark propped himself up on his elbows, and Norway planted his hand in the middle of his chest to give himself more leverage. He wasted no time before he was sliding up and down the Dane’s cock quickly, hot and tight and slick. Denmark bent his legs so he could buck up into him, snapping his hips.  
   
“Oh, fuck,” Norway said. His hair was falling in his face in damp strands, but Iceland’s slender hand appeared to push it away gently, and his eyes fell closed, a moan escaped his throat. Iceland’s head also appeared in Denmark’s field of vision, obscuring his view of Norway when he turned to kiss him. Norway wound one arm around his brother’s neck and sat up a little straighter, dragging the man with him.  
   
Denmark fell to his back when he saw their tongues sneak out between their mouths, and Finland snickered at him. He tried to swat at him, but found only pillows.  
   
“Come on, Ta,” the Finn said. “Don’t you want to watch?”  
   
“Ammn,” Denmark mumbled in response. Norway’s fingers clenched down on his chest, and his ass clenched down on his cock. Denmark groaned as a wave of heat spread through his body.  
   
“Sweden, help me out,” Finland said unclearly, and Denmark opened his eyes – he wasn’t really sure when they had closed – to see what they were doing, but the answer came in the form of two pairs of hands on his shoulders, big on his left and smaller on his right, hoisting him up to a semi-sitting position. When he leaned back, he found Sweden there, suddenly bracketing him with his legs and supporting his back with his broad chest.  
   
“Better, right?” Finland asked from his right. Denmark turned to look at him, but Sweden fisted his hair and turned his head back to Norway.  
   
Norway, who was looking at him while Iceland mouthed at his neck, dark eyes lust-blown but clear as ever. Denmark snapped his hips up more forcefully, his hands now clenching down on Sweden’s knees. The Swede bit his neck, and he cursed, struggling to keep his eyes on Norway, who was breathing fast and heavy through his mouth, his fingers twitching against Denmark’s chest and in Iceland’s hair.  
   
A familiar, hot tingling feeling started in Denmark’s toes and began quickly crawling up his legs, and he thrusted even sharper. Norway pressed down on his cock, hanging on to Iceland’s neck now.  
   
“C’mon, Den,” he said quietly, clenching his inner muscles around him. The warm feeling reached Denmark’s cock and exploded into white-hot pleasure as he came, moaning. Norway’s eyes fluttered shut.  
   
Denmark kept stutteringly bucking up into him, his legs shaky, but eventually he went limp against Sweden’s chest, his head lolling onto the man’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he breathed. Sweden licked up his sweaty neck, sucked on the junction of his jaw, and he shuddered. Turned his head to capture the man’s mouth.  
   
Norway pulled off his softening dick. He ran a hand down his chest lightly, and Denmark looked up at him to see him nod. He was shaky, but still put-together as ever.  
   
“So who’s next?” Finland asked.  
   
The Norwegian nation looked contemplative for a few seconds, glancing between Finland and Iceland, and eventually said, “Ice, come on.”  
   
“Yes,” the young man breathed, leaning forward to push his brother down in a beautiful tangle of pale limbs, crushing their mouths together.  
   
It was a thing with Iceland and Norway to go slow, and deep, but they both seemed to want something different this time, because Iceland pulled away from Norway soon, grabbing the man’s waist to pull his ass up. They locked eyes, and some sort of unspoken assent must have passed between them, because Iceland carefully lined himself up with Norway’s hole and pushed in. His cock was thinner than both Denmark’s and Sweden’s, so he slid in without a problem. Norway hooked his legs over the man’s shoulders.  
   
Iceland set a fast pace immediately, not wasting time with starting slow. Norway reached up to his shoulders to pull him closer, in doing so folding his legs over his chest.  
  
“Harder, Ice, come _on_.”  
  
Denmark groaned when he felt his cock give an interested twitch, and Finland cursed next to him. He kind of wanted to lean over to the Finn to suck his cock or maybe just kiss him, but he also didn’t really want to miss any of this. The decision was made for him when he felt Sweden crane his neck to kiss Finland, and Denmark got the brilliant idea to wrap his hand around the man’s dick. Finland whimpered a little.  
   
Iceland leaned even more over Norway, speeding up his thrusts. After he rearranged his legs, Norway suddenly cried out and threw his head back.  
   
“ _Fuck_ , Iceland, fuck, _please_ ,” he panted, and _yes_ , finally the composure had broken. Iceland gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. His hair was falling in his red face and his back muscles were straining visibly. Norway’s legs were twitching against his brother, his toes curling. “ _Fuck_ ,” came out as a half-sob.  
   
Finland cursed, too.  
  
Norway couldn’t stop talking now that he had started, babbling nonsense in several languages at his brother. Iceland, on the other hand, was quiet, only panting as he rammed into Norway.  
   
“Denmark,” Finland whispered, as if he were afraid to break the moment, “could you let go of my dick?”  
   
“Huh.” Oh. Denmark removed his clenching hand from Finland’s erection. “Sorry Fin.”  
  
Norway let out another broken sob, and came, spilling himself in long ropes over his chest on a curse. Iceland’s rhythm slowed, but Norway urged him to keep going.  
   
“Are – you – sure?” Iceland panted.  
   
“Fucking yes, come on.”  
   
So he sped back up, and Norway clawed at the pillows as he panted. The other three watched them, entranced.  
   
After a while, an, “Oh _shit_?” slipped out of Iceland’s mouth, and he stopped moving altogether. Norway sobbed again, clawing at his brother’s shoulders.  
   
They stayed like that for a while, in some sort of weird orgasmic stasis, and then Iceland released a deep breath and pulled out of Norway. Finland was in his place in an instant. He leaned over Norway to mouth at his limp cock and pushed two fingers into his ass, collecting the come that came trickling out and – holy _fuck_ – pushing it back in. It was one of the dirtiest things Denmark had ever seen, and that said a lot. Sweden breathed in heavily next to his ear.  
   
“I know,” Denmark told him in a whisper.  
   
Finland grinned against Norway. He moved down to mouth at his balls, to run his tongue over his perineum and across his abused hole. Then he pushed his hands under Norway’s ass to elevate him a little.  
   
“Oh, fuck,” Norway panted. Finland pointed his tongue to gather up more come and push it back inside him.  
   
Denmark was actually getting _hard_ again, and he was pretty sure the same thing was happening to Sweden, as well as Norway. Iceland, meanwhile, was apparently dead in the pillow mountain. He wasn’t moving a muscle.  
  
“Finland,” Norway gasped. “Fuck me.”  
   
“Are you sure?” Finland asked.  
   
“Yes,” he answered decisively. His cock was not fully soft anymore, but not really hard either.  
   
Finland nodded and straightened. He kept his eyes firmly on Norway while he pushed his cock – thicker again than Iceland’s, but considerably shorter – into him. Norway’s face went slack, his slender legs falling to the sides as Finland thrust slowly but deeply.  
   
Denmark lost sight of them for a moment when Sweden’s large hand closed around his own cock.  
   
Then, the man’s chin on his shoulder and his deep voice in Denmark’s ear, “Be nice if we were all finished at some point, hm?”  
   
“Hm,” he agreed, groping blindly behind his ass for Sweden’s cock and closing his fingers around it.  
  
When he turned his attention back to the others, Iceland had turned on his back and was watching as well. Watching Finland _slowly_ fuck Norway, whose cock was now well on its way to full hardness again. Finland had to be restraining himself, if Denmark knew him – which he did.  
   
Sweden pushed his thumb down on the head of Denmark’s cock, exactly the way he liked.  
   
“Ya can go faster, Fin,” Norway said, and Finland hummed and sped up a little. His hands were fitted around Norway’s hips, thumbs stroking softly. Reassuringly. Norway closed his own hands over them. It was strangely artistic, the bend of his back and the hazy glaze in his navy eyes. Denmark was sure that he’d be able to create something beautiful based on moments like this, if he were so inclined.  
   
Sweden groaned against his neck, his hand tightening marginally. Denmark did his best to reciprocate.  
   
“Faster,” Norway said again. His cock was fully hard again, curving against his stomach.  
   
“Don’t know if I can last long if I do that,” Finland confessed.  
   
“I don’t care,” Norway said, unclasping one of his hand’s from the Finn to stroke his own cock. “I want to feel ya.”  
   
Finland took a deep breath and angled himself to thrust faster. Norway’s hand sped up in time, and so did Sweden’s fingers around Denmark’s dick. Iceland ran thin fingers over Finland’s back aimlessly, coming up beside him and whispering in his ear.  
   
Everyone moved, all at their own pace and still in sync – which was kind of the way it always was with them.  
  
Until Finland came undone, shuddering heavily and doubling over Norway’s heaving chest. Sweden followed, coming hot and slick against Denmark’s back, breathing hot in his ear. But his hand never stopped, and neither did Norway’s, soon assisted by Finland’s.  
   
They came at almost the same time, Norway a split second before Denmark, cutting off a sound that was half-gasp, half-sob and twitching against Finland. Denmark cursed and spilled himself over Sweden’s hand, and the large Swede bit his neck once more. They both fell back limply after that, Denmark on Sweden and Norway on the pillows.  
   
Finland pulled his dick out of Norway, looked down, and smiled. He ran a finger around the rim of the Norwegian nation’s hole and then pushed it in, almost as if he wanted to keep the come inside him - and, holy fucking shit, that was hot. Norway whimpered. Iceland shuffled over to his head to kiss his forehead, his cheeks. Denmark extracted himself from what quickly becoming an infamous Sweden bear hug to do the same thing, kissing Iceland on the lips afterwards. Sweden ended up next to Finland, running a hand over Norway’s leg slowly.  
   
“So,” Denmark started after a few moments of content silence, “Nor, is this what ya wanted?”  
   
“Mmyes,” Norway replied. He opened his eyes. “Thank you.”  
   
Finland pulled his finger out of him. “It was our pleasure, right?”  
   
“Definitely,” Denmark agreed.  
   
“Hm,” said Sweden, in a tone that anyone would understand as ‘you’re-absolutely-right’.  
   
Iceland smiled.  
   
Norway slowly closed his legs, propped himself up on shaky elbows. “I get the first shower.”  
   
“Definitely,” Denmark repeated. He hoped he wouldn’t have to wait until last shower this time. “We’ll call takeout so you can pick it up when you’re done.”  
   
He smiled.  
   
“Till next year, right guys?” Denmark asked. “Who’s gonna be in charge then?”  
   
They all looked at each other for a while, and eventually Iceland said, “That’d be me, I think.”  
   
Finland raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got a lot to top, Ice.”  
   
Iceland huffed a laugh. “I like the sound of that. We’ll see.”  
   
Norway rolled over and began crawling off the pillow mountain. “I’m gonna go shower. Please don’t order anything with mushrooms.”  
  
When he had left the room, Finland turned to Denmark and asked, “You’re gonna order a mushroom pizza, aren’t you?”  
   
Denmark smirked. “I love ya guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have the tendency to make Finland swear a _whole fucking lot_ , as you’ve maybe noticed. And also to give him tattoos and make him wear band shirts. (I was thinking of Sonata Arctica, but feel free to substitute another ‘vague’ Finnish band.) Finland is a total badass in my book. 
> 
> I don’t know why this thing decided to focus itself on Denmark, but it happened. Denmark was the only one of the Nordics I’ve never actually written before (except as a side character), so that was an adventure. It was about halfway through that I finally found his voice. It’s like a mix between my Tony Stark and my Veneziano, weirdly enough. This whole story was an adventure, really. Over 9000 words of porn. It’s not as filthy as I would have liked, but there’s a limit to my ability to write that, apparently.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked. (:


End file.
